


You're like the sun

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due ragazze.<br/>Un'amicizia.<br/>Una storia d'amore.</p><p>{scritta per il Chapter Challenge 2014 della lj community Fiumi di Parole}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Era una bella giornata di fine settembre. Il sole era ancora forte e se solo non avesse dovuto studiare quel pomeriggio, sarebbe sicuramente andata in spiaggia. Le avevano da poco insegnato a fare surf e lei ora non vedeva l'ora di avere l'occasione giusta per mollare tutto e tuffarsi in acqua.  
La faceva sentire libera, come la faceva sentire libera anche l'aria che si infrangeva contro il suo viso mentre correva. Trovava rilassante correre durante gli allenamenti di calcio. Calciare la palla le dava soddisfazione e poteva così sfogare tutto ciò che provava, sentimenti buoni o cattivi che fossero.  
E a Ymir piaceva quel gioco e la squadra con la quale passava i suoi pomeriggi, anche se la squadra femminile di calcio era calcola meno di zero in confronto a quelle maschili di football e pallacanestro. Erano reputate come un branco di maschiacci che non sapevano stare al proprio posto. E forse erano davvero così, almeno per quanto riguardava lei.  
Calciò la palla con tutta la forza che aveva nelle gambe, solo per scacciare un pensiero insistente che non l'abbandonava mai da qualche giorno.  
Un angelo.  
Aveva indubbiamente visto un angelo in palestra, che danzava in punta di piedi e le aveva rapito l'anima. Era rimasta a guardarla senza avvicinarsi e ora se ne pentiva. Non era da lei fare così; se c'era una ragazza che le interessava, le si avvicinava e ci provava subito. Di solito non finiva mai rifiutata e almeno qualche appuntamento lo rimediava.  
Questa volta invece era rimasta a guardare senza muovere alcun muscolo ed era ora furiosa con sé stessa. Erano passati diversi giorni, e non aveva più rivisto quel bellissimo angelo dagli occhi azzurri.  
\- Ymir! Potevi uccidermi! - urlò la ragazza in porta, mentre la palla le passava accanto e finiva contro la rete.  
Ma a Ymir poco importava. Voleva soltanto rivedere quella ragazza e specchiarsi di nuovo nei suoi occhi. Voleva perdersi in lei.  
Oddio, era perduta.  
Quella era stata un'infatuazione a prima vita. Non voleva parlare d'amore, non voleva avere questa presunzione, ma quella biondina non riusciva a togliersela dalla mente.  
Andando verso lo spogliatoio, dopo l'allentamento, era passata davanti alla palestra in cui l'aveva vista per la prima volta, ma era vuota. Quasi le sembrava di aver sognato tutto, che quella ragazza fosse soltanto una proiezione della sua mente e nulla di più.  
\- Guarda che hai sbagliato spogliatoio – si sentì dire mentre apriva la porta. Non ebbe neppure bisogno di voltarsi per riconoscere l'esemplare maschio che le stava parlando. Reiner Braun, suo amico d'infanzia nonché vicino di casa, le si stava avvicinando, sporco e puzzolente almeno quanto lo era lei: - Ma le ragazze ti permettono ancora di lavarti insieme a loro?  
\- In verità mi invidi perché vorresti essere al mio posto, dì la verità? - aveva ghignato in risposta al suo sorriso.  
\- Puoi scommetterci. Non è giusto che solo tu possa vedere tutte queste ragazze nude!  
\- Beh, tu puoi vedere tanti bei maschioni e rifarti gli occhi.   
\- Ymir, non sono gay.  
\- Certo, e io non sono lesbica – lo aveva guardato e aveva sorriso come sempre.  
\- Sono serio – il biondo aveva scosso la testa e poi aveva notato che era leggermente arrossito – E poi c'è una ragazza che mi interessa.  
\- E chi sarebbe? Negli ultimi anni ti ho visto uscire solo con il tuo amico Berthold.  
\- Non la conosci, grazie al cielo – l'aveva guardata male – Si è appena trasferita in questa scuola. Sembra una dea, dovresti vederla, con quei occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi...  
\- Reiner – lo aveva interrotto guardandolo incuriosita – O stai parlando di Armin e questo confermerebbe tutte le mie teorie sulla tua sessualità, oppure è meglio che lasci stare perché sarà mia.  
\- Di cosa diavolo stai parlando? - Reiner aveva inarcato un sopracciglio mentre la guardava – Non dirmi che ci hai già provato anche con lei?  
\- Non ancora, ma mi hai appena dato la conferma che esiste e che non è solo frutto della mia immaginazione – aveva sorriso entrando nello spogliatoio, lasciandolo dietro di sé l'amico che continuava a chiamarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Aveva iniziato a scorgerla qualche volta in mensa, o nei corridoi durante i cambi di classe. Non riusciva a trovare il modo giusto per avvicinarsi e questo stava iniziando ad innervosirla. Ma non sapeva come comportarsi con Christa – aveva saputo da Reiner il suo nome – perché era così diversa dalle persone con cui si circondava di solito. Christa era così carina che sembrava essere uscita da una pubblicità in quel momento. E stupidamente lei non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso ogni volta che la vedeva da qualche parte, e non era l'unica.  
Aveva scoperto che c'erano altre persone – dei maschi – che la trovavano fin troppo attraente, e questo poteva essere un grosso svantaggio per lei. Non aveva di che tendenze potesse avere quella ragazza, non le aveva mai neppure rivolto la parola, ma era sicura di essere in svantaggio.  
Per lei era più semplice. Sapeva benissimo di non provare alcuna attrazione per i ragazzi e aveva smesso di cercare di autoconvincersi ad essere qualcosa che non era. Ymir non sarebbe mai stata una principessa in attesa di un principe azzurro che le avrebbe rubato il cuore, ma sarebbe stata lei il principe azzurro di qualcuno.   
Quel qualcuno era in quel momento Christa.   
\- Potresti spaventare qualcuno con quello sguardo – Reiner le si era seduto di fronte, in compagnia di Bertholdt – Se non la smetti di fissarla così, finirai per terrorizzarla e poi puoi scordarti di entrare nelle sue mutande.  
\- Reiner! - il ragazzo alto seduto accanto al biondo era arrossito leggermente. Bertholdt arrossiva facilmente, e questo divertiva i due amici d'infanzia.  
\- Ma Bertholdt, non ti facevo così pudico. Devo dedurne che siete ancora ad una fase platonica? - aveva sorseggiato la propria bibita, guardando i due che le sedevano di fronte.  
\- Ymir, non siamo gay. A Bertholdt poi piace Annie – il biondo si sera passato una mano sugli occhi, esasperato, mentre Bertholdt arrossiva sempre di più.  
\- Più lo neghi e più sei sospetto – scosse la testa prima di abbassare lo sguardo sul proprio piatto e riprendere a mangiare.  
\- Scusate.  
Aveva avuto un infarto.  
\- Questo posto è libero?  
L'infarto si era trasformato in sincope mentre alzava lo sguardo e non le usciva la voce. Era rimasta di nuovo inebetita di fronte a quella visione angelica.  
\- Certo, siediti pure - la voce di Reiner l'aveva fatta sbloccare, mentre la ragazza le sedeva accanto e sorrideva. Oddio, quel sorriso sarebbe stata la sua rovina, ne era certa.  
\- Grazie – aveva sorriso ancora, con una mano si spostava i capelli dietro l'orecchio e ad Ymir sembrava di sognare.  
La ragazza che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa era seduta accanto a lei. Certo, a quell'ora la mensa era sempre piena, ma tra tutti i posti dove poteva sedersi, aveva scelto proprio quello.   
La mora poteva giurare che Reiner stesse ridacchiando, anche se davvero non lo sentiva tanto era rapita nell'osservare la ragazza. Dove diavolo era finito il suo solito spirito da latin lover, si stava chiedendo mentre cercava di trovare le parole per intavolare una conversazione. Ma nessuna parola, nessun argomento riusciva a venirle sulla lingua e non riusciva poi a dargli voce.  
\- Tu sei della squadra femminile di calcio, no?  
Si era voltata verso di lei e le sorrideva ancora. Non aveva smesso di sorridere neppure per un istante, e lei si era innamorata di quel sorriso.  
Solo un calcio ben assestato nei suoi stinchi, da parte di Reiner, era riuscito a farla tornare con i piedi per terra e farne riavere l'uso della parola: - Ah si... Sono nella squadra di calcio – aveva sorriso a sua volta. A quel sorriso radioso era impossibile non rispondere.   
\- Ti ho vista l'altro giorno, durante gli allenamenti – quel sorriso non abbandonava le sue labbra neppure per un attimo - Ah, io sono Christa.  
Oh, lo sapeva bene come si chiamava. Aveva ripetuto tra sé e sé fin troppe volte quel nome: - Ymir, piacere. E se ti fa piacere, potresti anche venire a vedere una partita – oh, ecco che era tornata la solita Ymir, quella che riusciva a invitare le ragazze ad uscire con un sorriso malizioso stampato in faccia. Solo che Christa pareva non aver colto i suoi fini.  
\- Verrò volentieri! - aveva sorriso in modo più radioso del solito.

 

Ed era venuta sul serio.  
Quella domenica giocavano in casa e lei aveva informato la ragazza di luogo e ora. In realtà non si aspettava che Christa si presentasse davvero, perché alle ragazze di solito il calcio non piaceva, ma lei era lì, seduta sugli spalti e l'aveva salutata con la mano non appena l'aveva vista. Non poteva non rispondere a quel saluto, anche se era strano per lei comportarsi così. Di solito faceva sempre la dura, e credeva che fosse quello ad affascinare le altre ragazze.  
Con Christa si scioglieva come neve al sole appena vedeva il suo sorriso. E per una volta non le interessava fare bella figura durante la partita, voleva soltanto che finisse il prima possibile, perché così avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi alla ragazza e rivolgerle ancora la parola. Magari avrebbe trovato anche il coraggio necessario per chiederle di uscire e le avrebbe chiesto anche di venire a vedere altre partite. Avrebbe usato qualsiasi scusa possibile per fare colpo sulla bionda.  
E quel giorno, durante la partita, aveva avuto anche la fortuna dalla sua parte. Anche se aveva la testa impegnata in altri pensieri, era riuscita a segnare ben due gol, portando la vittoria alla squadra. Era stato un miracolo, perché davvero non era per nulla concentrata su ciò che succedeva in campo.  
\- Sei stata bravissima! - aveva esordito Christa subito dopo la partita, raggiungendo il bordo campo.  
\- E' stata davvero solo fortuna – aveva sorriso dicendo per una volta la verità – Spero ti sia divertita.  
La bionda annuì: - Penso che verrò a vederti giocare di nuovo!  
Il suo cuore aveva perso un battito a quella frase e le sembrava quasi di sognare. Forse si stava solo illudendo da sola, ma le sembrava che Christa stesse facendo dei passi verso di lei e ne avrebbe approfittato.  
Sorrise: - Se mi dai dieci minuti, andiamo a bere qualcosa.  
\- Ah, ma non serve – le sue guance candide si erano tinte di lievemente di rosso – Dovresti festeggiare la vittoria con la tua squadra, no?  
\- Oh, invece devo proprio festeggiare con te. Oggi sei stata il mio portafortuna - non le diede il tempo di rispondere. Le aveva fatto l'occhiolino prima di allontanarsi e sparire verso gli spogliatoi.

 

Al caffè che le aveva offerto in un bar vicino alla scuola, erano seguiti lo scambio dei numeri di telefono e la promessa che Christa sarebbe venuta ad assistere ad altre partite. Mentre la riaccompagnava a casa – si, era riuscita a convincerla a darle un passaggio – Christa aveva cominciato a farle domande sulle canzoni presenti nel CD che stavano ascoltando. Se prima avevano parlato solo di calcio e della partita appena conclusa, ora stavano iniziando ad informasi una sui gusti dell'altra, scoprendo così che in fatto di musica non erano decisamente sulla stessa corda. Ma non le importava. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che erano completamente diverse, ad iniziare dal loro aspetto. Christa era piccola e carina in ogni istante, era il ritratto della femminilità. Al contrario di lei.  
\- Mi sono divertita davvero molto oggi – quando aveva fermato la macchina davanti a casa sua, Christa si era voltata verso di lei e sorrideva ancora. Forse sorrideva troppo, ma aveva davvero un sorriso splendido.  
\- Anch'io – avrebbe voluto allungare un braccio e accarezzarle una guancia. Magari attirarla a sé e rubarle un bacio, ma era rimasta seduta al posto di guida: - Sono stata magnificamente.  
\- Si potrebbe rifare allora – era arrossita e questo la rendeva più adorabile.  
\- Con molto piacere – aveva sorriso, nel modo più genuino in cui avesse mai sorriso a qualcuno.  
La bionda aveva annuito prima di scendere dalla macchina: - Ci vediamo domani a scuola.  
L'aveva guardata allontanarsi e si sentiva triste perché la giornata era volata, ma anche felice perché l'avrebbe rivista il giorno dopo.


	3. Chapter 3

A quella domenica erano seguite molte altre domeniche. Aveva iniziato ad andarla a prendere prima delle partite, e a volte la riportava a casa dopo le lezioni. E quando la squadra giocava in trasferta, Christa veniva con loro, diventando in breve tempo la mascotte della squadra. Non avevano delle cheerleader, troppo impegnate con le squadre maschili – in tutti i sensi.  
Ymir aveva sospirato uscendo quella sera dalla doccia. Era una normalissima serata infrasettimanale, solo che lei aveva passato il pomeriggio con la creatura più fantastica del pianeta. Christa l'aveva invitata ad assistere ad una lesione di danza, materia per lei alquanto sconosciuta.  
Però si era divertita molto, il che era fin troppo strano. Di solito, se una cosa non era di sua competenza, non la prendeva neppure in considerazione. Solo che guardare quella ragazza danzare le aveva fatto ricordare la prima volta che l'aveva vista e aveva sentito le farfalle nello stomaco.  
Non le capitava da molto tempo, forse troppo.  
“Spero tu ti sia divertita oggi.”, aveva letto aprendo il messaggio appena arrivato. Ecco le farfalle che si facevano vive di nuovo.  
“Figurati! E' stato istruttivo e molto bello”. Era lei ad essere bella. Di danza capiva meno di niente.  
“Ne sono felice. Temevo ti fossi annoiata.”  
“Con te non potrei mai annoiarmi.” Era sincera. Quando era in compagnia di Christa non si annoiava mai, anzi. Scopriva ogni giorno qualcosa di nuovo su quell'angelo biondo e questo la rendeva felice. Forse fin troppo. E forse – ma a questo pensava come ad un pensiero molto remoto – si stava illudendo da sola. Con molta probabilità, in lei Christa vedeva soltanto un'amica e nulla di più.  
“Grazie! Ci vediamo domani a scuola. Buonanotte.”  
Aveva sorriso all'ultimo messaggio prima di risponderle. Andare a scuola era improvvisamente diventando molto allettante.

Quando quel giorno era entrata in mensa, Ymir era rimasta un attimo senza parole. Christa l'aspettava al solito tavolo, ma stranamente non era da sola.  
\- Ehi, finocchietti – irritata aveva richiamato l'attenzione del gruppetto che pendeva dalle labbra della bionda. Lo sapeva. Si era accorta da diverso tempo che diversi ragazzi ronzavano attorno alla sua preda. Probabilmente non doveva prendersela, non ne aveva alcun diritto. Christa in fondo non era sua.  
\- Ymir! - il sorriso della ragazza l'aveva ferita più della consapevolezza di non possederla. Era quel sorriso, che riservava solo a lei, che la stava illudendo.  
\- Christa ci sta dando ripetizioni, quindi non disturbarci – aveva protestato Reiner mentre la mora lo spingeva per prendere posto accanto alla ragazza, che ancora le sorrideva. Che Reiner e Jean avessero bisogno di ripetizioni non lo metteva in dubbio, ma Armin?  
\- Ah... Ieri ero assente. E mi servivano gli appunti – il biondo, che le sedeva di fronte, si vedeva chiaramente che non sapeva inventarsi una scusa decente sotto il suo sguardo inquisitore. Quindi anche a quella ragazzina mancata piaceva Christa.  
\- Sembri un cane da guardia – il ragazzo seduto accanto a Christa si era improvvisamente fatto sentire.  
\- Jean, non è una cosa da dire! - un ragazzo moro, con il viso pieno di lentiggini aveva ripreso quel Jean che a Ymir non piaceva molto. Era solo un galletto, piuttosto sfigato a suo dire, che ci provava con una ragazza che giocava a calcio con lei, e non si rendeva conto dello sguardo adorante di Marco, seduto anche adesso vicino a lui.  
\- Devo proteggerla da voi lupi – aveva lasciato che un ghigno le comparisse sul viso. Aveva passato un braccio attorno alle spalle di Christa. Non la avrebbe ceduta facilmente. Solo se Christa avesse scelto qualcuno, solo allora l'avrebbe lasciata andare; ma fino ad allora Christa sarebbe stata sua.  
\- Caso mai da te stessa! Sei più pericolosa di tutti noi! - quel Jean aveva parlato di nuovo.  
\- Jean, Ymir è molto gentile con me – di nuovo aveva sorriso. E poteva giurarci che Christa si fosse appoggiata un po' a lei. Avrebbe sentito il suo cuore battere come impazzito, poteva scommetterci.  
I ragazzi erano ammutoliti. Ymir e gentile stonavano se posti nella stessa frase, eppure Christa ne sembrava così convinta.  
Jean si era alzato dopo aver chiuso i libri, subito seguito da Marco e Armin. Con la scusa di avere lezione si erano allontanati.  
Ymir aveva guardato i due ragazzi che erano rimasti seduti: Reiner e il suo fido Bertholdt. Reiner, un altro Jean che non si rendeva conto dello sguardo del suo amico.  
\- Ci hai rovinato il ripasso – il biondo si era spostato dal altro lato del tavolo, sedendosi accanto a Bertholdt.  
\- E non potevi chiedere a me? Abito dall'altra parte della siepe e ho seguito storia europea l'anno scorso.  
Reiner era arrossito un po', spostando subito lo sguardo. Ymir aveva sospirato lasciando andare la ragazza che ancora stringeva a sé. Il biondo aveva bofonchiato qualcosa, e Bertholdt gli aveva sorriso. Quel ragazzo era cotto. Eppure, come lei, stava zitto. Il timore di perdere anche solo l'amicizia della persona amata era un ottimo deterrente. Avrebbero dovuto entrambi trovare il coraggio e dichiararsi.  
Bertholdt non sarebbe stato rifiutato. Se conosceva bene Reiner, dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento si sarebbe resto conto che Bertholdt non gli era del tutto indifferente. Tra tutti gli amici che aveva, Bertholdt era sicuramente quello più speciale, quello con cui passava più tempo, quello con cui sicuramente aveva più confidenza. Ma la paura, poteva capirlo, era fin troppa. Soprattutto perché erano entrambi maschi, e vedere due uomini insieme continuava ancora ad essere visto molto peggio rispetto a due donne che stavano assieme.   
\- Magari possiamo studiare tutti insieme – la cristallina voce di Christa l'aveva scossa dai propri pensieri.  
Aveva sorriso: - Questa è una splendida idea, Christa. Possiamo anche vederci a casa mia, quando volete.  
Il sorriso sul volto di Christa le aveva di nuovo scaldato il cuore. Credeva di esserci ormai abituata, eppure ogni volta che la guardava sorridendo lei aveva voglia di abbracciarla e non lasciarla andare mai più.  
Forse un giorno l'avrebbe stretta a sé, ma purtroppo non era ancora giunto quel momento.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Perché devo aiutarti con le pulizie? - Reiner aveva protestato per l'ennesima volta, stavolta dopo aver portato fuori l'immondizia che si era accumulata mentre sistemavano la casa di Ymir.  
La ragazza si era appena abbandonata su una sedia della cucina, lasciando cadere a terra lo straccio con cui aveva appena finito di pulire i vetri della cucina: - Perché questa casa è grande, la donna delle pulizie è in ferie e da sola è troppo noioso.  
\- Se non ti conoscessi da sempre, ti avrei già mandata al diavolo – il biondo era andato verso il frigorifero, trovandolo come sempre ben fornito – Tuo padre quando rientra?  
\- Tardi – Ymir lo aveva raggiunto, prendendo una lattina di coca – Se vuoi, puoi restare a cena e ordiniamo una pizza.  
\- Magari vorranno restare anche gli altri – stavolta si era seduto il ragazzo. Dovevano studiare quel pomeriggio. Il famoso gruppo di studio, che lui era sicuro si sarebbe trasformato solo in un'occasione per passare un pomeriggio a fare nulla di produttivo.   
Quella probabilmente era l'unica fortuna che aveva Ymir in ambito famigliare; la casa libera per la maggior parte del tempo era qualcosa che lui si sognava. Se non c'erano i suoi genitori, c'era suo fratello; e viceversa. Ymir al contrario passava molto del suo tempo da sola. Quanto meno in teoria, visto che lui era fin troppo spesso da lei, tanto che sua madre iniziava a credere che avesse una storia con la mora.  
\- Se resta Christa, voi altri potete anche andarvene – aveva ridacchiato, appoggiandosi al mobile della cucina.  
\- Ymir, fin dove ti sei spinta con lei? - l'aveva guardata seriamente. Sapeva che la ragazza aveva avuto diverse storie, come sapeva che non erano mai durate più di qualche settimana.   
\- Fino a nessun punto – aveva sorriso e una volta abbandonata la lattina sul mobile gli si era avvicinata per chiedergli, con il suo solito ghigno – Ti piace Christa?  
\- La trovo molto carina – Reiner aveva abbassato un po' lo sguardo. Sapere che Ymir non aveva ancora allungato i suoi tentacoli sulla ragazza, lo aveva in qualche modo turbato: - E a te? Ti piace?  
\- Non immagini neppure quanto – aveva ridacchiato, e Reiner poteva giurare di non averla mai vista così imbarazzata. Non lo era stata mai; neppure quando gli aveva detto che le stava crescendo il seno o quando le era venuto il ciclo mestruale la prima volta. Eppure ora si imbarazzava solo nel dire che le piaceva qualcuno: - Per questo non ho ancora fatto nessuna mossa in quel senso. Mi piace davvero, e per ora mi basta anche solo esserle amica.  
Il biondo la guardava e non riusciva a trovare nulla da dire. Da parte sua non aveva ancora chiesto a Christa di uscire proprio perché vedeva Ymir presa seriamente da qualcuno che non era lei stessa.   
\- Siete sempre insieme però – il ragazzo aveva sospirato per poi scuotere la testa – Anche se volessi, non potrei provarci con lei a causa tua.  
\- Mia? - Ymir aveva ghignato guardandolo negli occhi – Oppure tua che non sai essere sincero con te stesso?  
\- Non sono gay! - Reiner aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. Da quando avevano iniziato le superiori, Ymir continuava a ripetergli di ammettere la verità a sé stesso.  
\- Non dico che sei gay gay, ma almeno bisessuale lo sei di sicuro. Amico, sei sempre attaccato al culo di Bertholdt – gli aveva accarezzato la guancia in modo lascivo, e poteva essere certa che a Reiner fosse venuta la pelle d'oca.  
\- Ymir, se tutte le donne fossero come te, vorrei davvero essere gay.  
La ragazza era scoppiata a ridere, allontanandosi da lui per tornare alla propria lattina di coca, abbandonata ancora sul mobile.

Come aveva previsto Reiner, il pomeriggio si era fin troppo velocemente trasformato in party improvvisato. La padrona di casa aveva proposto una sfida alla playstation, e Jean era stato il primo ad accettare.   
Tra i due non correva buon sangue all'apparenza, ma alla fine sopportavano uno la presenza dell'altro.  
Christa aveva cercato di studiare, ma ben presto si era distratta per avvicinarsi ai due sfidanti. Si era messa vicino a Ymir, e Reiner era stato colto da un'epifania.  
Nessuno di loro avrebbe mai conquistato il cuore della ragazza bionda.

***  
Il 31 ottobre, Ymir aveva passato il pomeriggio ad addobbare la casa per la festa che ne sarebbe seguita quella sera. Da qualche anno ormai, lei e i suoi amici passavano Halloween lì.   
Reiner come sempre si dimostrava un ottimo amico e la aiutava.   
Quando sei figlio unico e vai ancora a scuola, non hai il tempo materiale per fare tutto da solo, ripeteva spesso la ragazza quando le serviva una mano da parte del vicino di casa. E Reiner finiva soltanto per sospirare e poi aiutarla con qualsiasi cosa. Forse era per questo che i loro genitori li vedevano già sposati e con prole annessa; cosa che faceva ridere entrambi fin troppo spesso. No, insieme non sarebbero durati nemmeno due minuti. Avrebbero finito per litigare e prendersi a botte, come facevano da bambini.  
\- Da cosa ti vesti quest'anno? - Ymir era scesa da una sedia, dopo aver assicurato degli addobbi sul lampadario del soggiorno.  
\- Jason. E Bertholdt, perché so che me lo stai per chiedere, si vestirà da Michael Myers – aveva risposto senza guardarla. La conosceva fin troppo bene per poter immaginare il ghigno che sicuramente le si era stampato in faccia.  
\- Praticamente una cosa di coppia – si era buttata di peso sulla schiena del ragazzo – Quando vi sposate, voglio farti da testimone. Ti organizzerò un fantastico addio al celibato.  
\- Quando mi sposerò eviterò di dirtelo, perché la donna con cui mi sposerò sicuramente non gradirà le tue battute su una mia presunta omosessualità.  
\- La tua “donna”, saprà che non sei eterosessuale! - Ymir aveva riso, mentre si staccava da lui. Aveva sentito suonare alla porta, e sapeva già chi era.  
Con le farfalle nello stomaco e il cuore in gola era corsa alla porta, aprendola subito.  
\- Scusa il ritardo – Christa le aveva sorriso, e come sempre, in quel sorriso lei si stava perdendo.  
\- Figurati, sei in perfetto orario – si era spostata dalla porta per farla entrare. Non riusciva proprio a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Appena la vedeva, il suo sguardo si posava su di lei e non poteva far altro che guardarla. Ed era la prima volta che le succedeva.  
Reiner le stava osservando, e con la coda dell'occhio Ymir aveva notato che stava scuotendo la testa, prima di avvicinarsi. Christa lo aveva subito salutato, cortese come sempre.  
\- Dovresti imparare un po' di educazione da lei – aveva commentato il ragazzo.  
\- Simpatico – Ymir lo aveva guardato male, prima di rivolgersi alla ragazza – Se vuoi, puoi mettere il costume in camera mia – le aveva sorriso, indicando la borsa in cui c'era il suo vestito per la festa. Christa le aveva sorriso e l'aveva ringraziata, allontanandosi dal duo che era ancora all'ingresso.

Quando l'aveva vista scendere, pronta per la festa, era rimasta ancora una volta imbambolata. Le succedeva fin troppo spesso ormai, e non poteva farci nulla.  
Mentre quel pomeriggio Christa la aiutava a sistemare bevande e cibarie, Ymir non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. E le farfalle non avevano mai abbandonato il suo stomaco. Non si era mai sentita così attratta da qualcuno. Certe sensazioni non le aveva mai provate, non con questa intensità almeno.   
\- Stai benissimo – le aveva sorriso quando la ragazza, vestita da strega, le si era avvicinata.  
\- Stai molto bene anche tu – come sempre aveva sorriso. E non sapeva esattamente cosa la stava trattenendo dal chinarsi e baciarla. Erano sole, poteva farlo. Se fosse andata male, poteva sempre trovare una scusa. Ma se fosse andata bene...  
Se fosse andata bene sarebbe stata la serata più fantastica della sua vita.  
Solo che i suoi pensieri e le sue cattive intenzioni erano state interrotte dal campanello all'ingresso.   
Con quello che sembrava più un ringhio che un sospiro, era andata ad aprire.  
\- Ma siete sempre insieme anche voi due? - due ragazzi, uno vestito da Frankenstein e l'altro vestito da mummia stavano alla porta.  
Marco, tutto coperto di bende, aveva sorriso, mentre Jean, lui no: - Ci fai entrare o no? E perché sei vestita da vampiro? Non ti si addice molto.  
La ragazza aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, e stava per rispondergli qualcosa, ma era stata preceduta da Christa: - Ciao! Dai entrate!  
Jean voleva protestare qualcosa, chiedere per quale motivo Christa fosse già lì, cosa diavolo le aveva fatto mentre erano da sole, ma non ne aveva avuto il tempo. Marco lo aveva trascinato in casa, mentre la padrona di casa chiudeva la porta dietro di loro.

Ymir si era seduta, ad un certo punto della festa, sul divano accanto a Christa. Non voleva perdersi l'ennesimo litigio tra quei due idioti che erano Jean e Eren, e non voleva neppure rinunciare alla vicinanza della ragazza. Appena si era seduta, Jean aveva urlato qualcosa contro di lei e, dal canto suo, lei aveva solo passato una braccio attorno alle spalle di Christa. La bionda non aveva protestato e non l'aveva neppure allontanata.   
Continuava a illudersi, probabilmente prima o poi sarebbe caduta a terra e si sarebbe fatta molto male, ma ora preferiva ancora vivere al settimo cielo.  
\- I tuoi quando rientrano? - aveva sentito gli occhi di Christa su di sé e l'aveva guardata a sua volta. Anche truccata di nero, continuava ad essere bellissima, e ne era quasi stupita, visto quando era adorabile di solito.   
\- Penso che mio padre rientrerà domani. Per questo di solito queste feste le facciamo da me – l'aveva guardata, e di nuovo avrebbe voluto baciarla.  
\- E tua madre?   
\- Mia madre... - era rimasta stupita da quella domanda. Nessuno le chiedeva mai di sua madre, perché tutti la conoscevano da sempre, ma Christa non poteva saperlo – Non ho idea di dove sia.  
Christa aveva spalancato gli occhi prima di abbassare lo sguardo. Probabilmente aveva fatto una domanda che non doveva fare: - Scusami...  
\- Ma di cosa? - Ymir aveva spostato il braccio dalle sue spalle – Se n'è andata quando avevo 3 anni e da allora non si è più fatta viva.   
\- Mi dispiace, non lo sapevo – Christa l'aveva guardata di nuovo, e stavolta le aveva sorriso. Vederla così imbarazzata e dispiaciuta le aveva rubato un sorriso.  
\- Figurati, nemmeno ci faccio caso al fatto che non c'è. C'è mio padre, per quanto poco sia presente, e mi va bene così – non voleva lamentarsi. Non voleva neppure parlare della sua situazione famigliare. Aveva sempre paura che qualcuno potesse poi compatirla, e questa era l'ultima cosa che voleva.   
\- Mi dispiace lo stesso – aveva continuato la bionda. Ne era sicura che sarebbe stata dispiaciuta. Solo che non si aspettava che Christa le prendesse e stringesse una mano.  
No, questo andava oltre le sue previsioni e la faceva salire ancora più in alto. Sperava solo che la caduta dalla sue illusioni sarebbe stata attutita da qualcosa.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Andrai al ballo della scuola? - Christa era seduta sul suo letto mentre guardavano un film. Avevano appena finito di mangiare una piazza, accompagnata dalle lamentele della bionda, secondo la quale non si doveva mangiare a letto.  
Per tutta risposta Ymir aveva sorriso, infilandosi in bocca più pizza che poteva.  
\- Non credo – la mora aveva smesso di guardare la televisione, concentrandosi completamente sull'altra ragazza – Tu?  
\- Mh... Non lo so, in realtà – Christa si era stretta le ginocchia al petto – Ho rifiutato tutto gli inviti ricevuti finora.  
\- Vieni con me.  
L'aveva detto sul serio? Aveva lasciato che la sua bocca parlasse prima di consultarsi con il cervello?  
Maledisse se stessa, i propri avi, tutti gli dei di cui era a conoscenza.  
Quando aveva percepito gli occhi di Christa su di se, aveva evitato di guardarla e si era affrettata ad aggiungere: - Stavo scherzando...! Non ci tengo nemmeno ad andare al ballo.  
\- Ci verrei volentieri con te – Christa le aveva sorriso e lei l'aveva guardata, totalmente stupita da quella uscita.  
Non riusciva a crederci. Probabilmente stava sognando e tra un attimo si sarebbe svegliata.  
Si diede da sola un pizzicotto sul braccio, sotto lo sguardo confuso dell'altra, e poi sorrise: - Andrò a comprare un completo e avrai il miglior cavaliere che potresti mai desiderare.  
\- Ma non serve il completo! - la bionda aveva semplicemente ridacchiato.

Solo che lei l'aveva fatto sul serio. Aveva comprato un completo nero, che era convinta le donasse molto di più rispetto ad un qualsiasi abito da sera.  
Era andata con Reiner a fare compere, il quale aveva continuato ad insultarla e mandarle accidenti di ogni tipo per tutto il pomeriggio. Era uno dei ragazzi rifiutati da Christa, e che ancora si chiedeva come quell'angelo potesse amare tanto la compagnia di Ymir. Certo, le sue risposte lui le aveva avute due mesi prima, alla festa di Halloween, solo che nulla era cambiato tra le due.  
Ymir era arrivata al ballo da sola. Reiner era uscito prima di lei per andare a prendere la propria partner, e perché dovevano fare mille inutili foto da mettere nell'annuario scolastico.  
Per lei era già un miracolo andare al ballo, visto che l'aveva ignorato per anni.  
Si era data appuntamento con Christa direttamente a scuola, poiché la bionda si era offerta di aiutare a preparare la palestra. Tipico di Christa.  
Era in perfetto orario, constatò guardando l'ora sul cellulare.   
Prima di scendere dalla macchina si sistemò la cravatta. Controllò i capelli, che erano legati come sempre.   
Quello era un momento importante, fin troppo importante. Stava per portare al ballo della scuola l'unica persona che le interessava davvero.   
Aveva percorso velocemente la strada che la separava dalla palestra. Aveva il cuore che le batteva forte nel petto, sembrava che stesse per esplodere.   
Era troppo emozionata.   
Appena era entrata in palestra, l'aveva vista.  
Come la prima volta in cui l'aveva incontrata, era rimasta imbambolata a guardarla.   
Il vestito rosso e lungo le lasciava le spalle e la schiena scoperta. Tra i capelli aveva delle rose dello stesso colore del vestito. E, sorridente come sempre, parlava con Armin.  
Quella ragazza aveva accettato di venire al ballo con lei. Ancora non riusciva a crederci, e le sue speranze continuavano ad ingrandirsi.   
Il sentimento che stava provando per Christa era così forte che iniziava a spaventarla. Non era come le altre volte. Non c'era nessuna fretta. Poteva anche attendere tutta l'eternità, le bastava restare accanto a quella ragazza.  
\- Ma lo sai che sei una bastarda troppo fortunata?  
Aveva riconosciuto subito la voce insopportabile di Jean e non si era neppure voltata verso di lui. Aveva continuato a guardare Christa, permettendosi di sorridere alla domanda del ragazzo.  
\- E tu con chi sei venuto al ballo? Con tua mamma, Jeannie?  
\- Non tirare in mezzo mia madre, stronza! Sono venuto con Marco!  
Nel sentire quel nome, Ymir si era voltata verso di lui, interrompendo per la prima volta il contatto visivo con la schiena di Christa.  
\- Nel senso che siete venuti con la stessa macchina, vero? - ma non aveva avuto bisogno di una risposta da parte sua, quando aveva visto le sue guance imporporarsi.  
\- Sta zitta e non è come pensi! - ma Jean si rendeva conto di essersi scavato la tomba da solo, e di esserci pure caduto dentro senza alcuna possibilità di uscire.  
\- Lo sapevo. Eravate sempre uno attaccato al culo dell'altro.  
\- Non essere così volgare!   
Ymir aveva soltanto ridacchiato, guardando nuovamente Christa: - Bene, io vado dalla mia dama, e tu torna dal tuo cavaliere, Jeannie.   
Aveva sentito qualche imprecazione uscire dalla bocca del ragazzo, ma lo aveva ignorato del tutto. Si era avvicinata a Christa, che si era voltata subito verso di lei, avvertita da Armin del suo arrivo.  
\- Sei bellissima – lo aveva detto sorridendo. Ora non aveva più importanza cercare di mantenere una qualche distanza tra di loro. E voleva fare le cose per bene.   
Si era inchinata lievemente mentre prendeva la sua mano, e ne baciava piano il dorso. E quando aveva alzato lo sguardo, Christa le sorrideva, con le guance arrossite.   
\- Stai molto bene anche tu, però potevi mettere un vestito – la bionda aveva stretto la sua mano, continuando a guardarla e a sorriderle. E Ymir aveva perso un altro battito a quel sorriso. 

La serata era andata avanti molto meglio del previsto. Era riuscita a non litigare con nessuno. A non prendere per i fondelli Jean, che appena la vedeva arrossiva e spostava lo sguardo. Aveva ascoltato le battutine di Reiner, ed invece di rispondergli, sorrideva.  
Sorrideva perché era davvero felice. Anche se non era successo nulla di eclatante, lei era felice.   
Aveva ballato con Christa. Aveva potuto stringerla a sé, giustificata da un lento.   
Era felice perché quella ragazza aveva scelto lei come cavaliere per il ballo, e non poteva chiedere di più.  
\- Che freddo – aveva mormorato la bionda, stringendosi di più nel proprio cappotto.  
\- Sei tu quella che è voluta uscire – Ymir aveva sorriso, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle della ragazza – Possiamo anche rientrare subito, sai?  
\- Aspetta solo un attimo... Non ho più delle orecchie – si era appoggiata un po' a lei, e Ymir ormai ne era certa.  
Se non coglieva questa occasione, se ne sarebbe pentita per sempre.  
Si era sporta leggermente in avanti, chinandosi per sfiorare le sua labbra con le proprie.  
Era stato un bacio leggero, solo un tocco tra le loro labbra, e subito si era spostata per poter guardare l'altra ragazza. Christa la guardava con le guance rosse, e non capiva se fosse per il freddo o per il bacio. Aveva portato le dita sulle proprie labbra, e con l'altra mano si aggrappava al suo cappotto.   
Ymir aveva sorriso, chinandosi nuovamente e baciandola dopo aver spostato la sua mano da quelle labbra rosee.


	6. Chapter 6

Da quel ballo scolastico finalmente le cose avevano iniziato a muoversi. Ymir era riuscita a fare il grande passo. Era riuscita ad esternare all'oggetto del suo desiderio i propri sentimenti.   
Non era cambiato molto rispetto a quando erano solo amiche. Continuavano ad uscire insieme, a studiare una a casa dell'altra. Solo che ora c'era la certezza che tra loro c'era qualcosa di più, che probabilmente c'era sempre stato solo che non avevano il coraggio di esternarlo.   
Ora poteva prenderla per mano.   
Ora poteva baciarla.  
Ora sapeva che Christa era sua, e che provava i suoi stessi sentimenti.  
Reiner era stato il primo al quale lo aveva raccontato, e il biondo le aveva risposto che lo sapeva già, che lo aveva capito da diverso tempo, ma che ne era invidioso e allora non voleva dirle nulla. Dal canto suo, Ymir gli diceva che doveva dichiararsi a Bertholdt.   
\- Cosa gli regali per San Valentino? - la mora non aveva staccato gli occhi dallo schermo, ma gli aveva fatto quella domanda per distrarlo. Era sempre subdola durante i videogiochi. Le piaceva vincere, e solo distraendolo poteva sperare di portare a casa la vittoria.  
\- Se non la smetti, ti giuro che ti tolgo l'amicizia su Facebook.  
Era una minaccia che fin troppo spesso dicevano uno all'altra. Ma non avevano mai litigato seriamente.  
\- Io passo la serata a casa con Christa – aveva sorriso mentre metteva il gioco in pausa – Una cosa molto tranquilla. Divano, pizza e film.  
Reiner aveva guardato la ragazza ed aveva sospirato: - Te ne sei proprio innamorata? Quanti sono? Due mesi? - aveva abbandonato il joystick sul tappetto – E' la prima volta che una tua storia dura così tanto, no?  
La mora aveva sospirato, appoggiando la testa sul materasso di Reiner, e finendo col guardare il soffitto: - Si, è anche la prima volta che mi sento felice con una persona.   
\- Christa ti vizia – il ragazzo si era alzato per prendere il proprio bicchiere, che aveva precedentemente lasciato sulla scrivania.  
Ymir aveva ridacchiato a quella sua affermazione: - Magari fosse vero! Guarda che Christa mi sgrida fin troppo quando siamo da sole.  
\- Davvero ne è capace?  
\- Più di quanto credi – anche la ragazza si era infine alzata e gli si era avvicinata – E tu vedi di dichiararti a Bertholdt. Lui ne sarebbe felice.  
Il biondo l'aveva guardata male: - Perché un ragazzo dovrebbe essere felice di sentire la dichiarazione di un altro ragazzo?   
\- Perché Bertholdt ti guarda con una tale adorazione che tutti hanno capito che ti viene dietro. Tutti tranne te – lo aveva guardato seriamente, senza prenderlo in giro per una volta. E Reiner non aveva avuto il coraggio di ribattere, perché forse la ragazza aveva ragione.

Quello era il primo San Valentino che Ymir passava in compagnia di qualcuno. Non era una festa che le piaceva e cercava di essere sempre single in quel periodo dell'anno. Questa volta era però diverso. Non vedeva l'ora di vedere Christa, che avrebbe anche passato la notte da lei.   
Era semplice per due ragazze, doveva ammettere. Bastava dire ai genitori che andavi a dormire da un'amica e questi non facevano più domande. Solo che il dormire passava in secondo piano.  
La loro prima volta era successa poco tempo dopo che si erano messe insieme. Ymir si era goduta ogni istante, come se fosse la prima volta anche per lei. Ricordava ancora il modo in cui Christa era arrossita non appena l'aveva spogliata, o quando aveva baciato il suo seno. E non si era mai sentita così completa come con quella ragazza.  
\- A cosa stai pensando? - Christa, appoggiata contro di lei mentre guardavano un film, aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lei.  
\- A quanto sei carina quando arrossisci a letto – la mora aveva sorriso, ben sapendo questo avrebbe fatto imbronciare ed arrossire la bionda.  
Christa si era nascosta contro di lei per nascondere il proprio imbarazzo e lei l'aveva soltanto stretta di più a sé.  
Le stava bastando quel contatto per renderla felice e completa. Non c'era bisogno di altro. Ed era una cosa così strana.   
\- Christa, sono felice – aveva mormorato, prima di baciarle i capelli.  
\- Lo sono anch'io – la bionda aveva alzato lo sguardo e le aveva sorriso dolcemente, come faceva sempre. E lei toccava di nuovo il cielo con un dito.


	7. Chapter 7

L'anno scolastico si era concluso per entrambe senza alcun problema. Christa aveva partecipato al saggio di fine anno con Ymir che la guardava adorante tra il pubblico, e Ymir aveva dato il meglio di sé nell'ultima partita del campionato scolastico, sapendo che Christa era sugli spalti a fare il tifo per lei.  
Da quel primo timido bacio, dato durante il ballo scolastico, le cose erano filate lisce come l'olio. Nonostante i loro caratteri così diversi all'apparenza avevano trovato un loro equilibrio ed erano riuscite a far funzionare la loro storia.  
\- Ymir, non puoi passare qui tutto il giorno ogni giorno – la mora aveva alzato lo sguardo dallo schermo del proprio cellulare per guardare la ragazza che le si era appena avvicinata. Aveva sorriso notando il broncio di Christa e leccandosi le labbra apposta.  
\- Te l'ho mai detto che sei sexy col grembiule?   
\- Si, almeno una volta ogni volta che mi sono avvicinata a te – la bionda aveva sospirato e l'aveva guardata di nuovo. Da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare part-time in quella gelateria, Ymir era diventata un cliente fisso, nonostante non fosse una grande amante del gelato.  
La mora le aveva di nuovo sorriso. Vederla lavorare la rendeva ancora più carina. Osservarla mentre sorrideva, a volte anche falsamente, la rendeva adorabile.  
\- Stavolta sono qui per un motivo. Stanno arrivando Reiner e gli altri.  
\- E perché lo starebbero facendo?   
\- Ovvio, no? Perché gli ho detto che sei super cute con il grembiule mentre servi il gelato!  
La bionda aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, prima di allontanarsi dal tavolo occupato dalla sua ragazza. C'erano volte in cui era Ymir ad accompagnarla al lavoro, e restava seduta allo stesso tavolo fino alla fine del suo turno. Altre volte, come quel giorno, si presentava senza preavviso, e restava li a guardarla.   
Questo la faceva sentire sia amata che imbarazzata, perché lo sguardo della mora era fin troppo esplicito.   
Era sempre adorante. La guardava sempre con dolcezza.  
\- La tua amica è di nuovo qui? - le aveva chiesto la sua datrice di lavoro, che fortunatamente aveva preso in simpatia Ymir e il suo essersi trasferita li.  
\- Si, arriveranno altri nostri amici fra poco – aveva sorriso ad Hanji, prima di rimettersi al lavoro.

 

Doveva immaginare che dalla concitazione che era nata ai tavolini che avevano occupato in gelateria non sarebbe nato nulla di buono. Doveva immaginarlo quando aveva sentito la sua ragazza ridere sguaiatamente e subito dopo urlare qualcosa a Jean, che era arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli.  
Doveva immaginarlo quando tutti si erano zittiti una volta che si era avvicinata a loro e le avevano semplicemente sorriso.  
Prima di rendersene completamente conto, erano tutti indaffarati nei preparativi per un week-end al mare. Per lei sarebbe stato il primo viaggio con gli amici ed era elettrizzata all'idea.   
Lei, la sua ragazza, i loro amici. Avrebbero trascorso due giorni in spiaggia, con poco sonno e molto alcool, a detta di Reiner. Ymir non era stata da meno, appoggiando subito l'idea dell'amico d'infanzia e accompagnandolo a fare la spesa.   
E quello era stato uno dei week-end più bella della sua vita.  
Era assieme a tutti i suoi amici. Erano al mare, dove avevano fatto il barbecue ed era stupita che non avessero dato fuoco a tutta la vegetazione che li circondava. Aveva assistito a stupide ed infinite gare di nuoto, di solito iniziate dalla sua ragazza che sfidava i ragazzi presenti a dimostrare di essere dei veri uomini.  
Avevano atteso l'alba, seduti sulla spiaggia.  
Christa aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla di Ymir, e questa non aveva atteso un attimo in più per stringerla di più a se.  
\- La prossima volta veniamo da sole al mare – aveva detto piano la mora, quasi non volesse rompere la magia di quel momento – Restiamo da sole fino all'alba e ce la godiamo in santa pace, che ne dici?  
Sapeva che stava sorridendo, anche se non la stava guardando: - Direi che è un'ottima idea. Almeno evitiamo gli assoli di Reiner - aveva ridacchiato, guardando verso il biondo che stava cantando, incitato dagli altri.  
\- Quando si sveglierà avrà un gran mal di testa, posso scommetterci! - Ymir aveva riso.  
\- Anche tu, temo – solo allora Christa l'aveva guardata, cercando di rimproverarla con lo sguardo.  
\- E chi ti dice che dormirò? - la mora aveva ammiccato, prima di chinarsi un po', baciandola leggermente sulle labbra.


	8. Chapter 8

Il nuovo anno scolastico era iniziato nel migliore dei modi. Avevano passato una stupenda estate in compagnia dei loro amici. Avevano passato del tempo da sole, tra appuntamenti al fast food e serate a casa a guardare la televisione sul divano.  
Ed erano state felici in ogni istante.  
Anche perché con Christa non era semplice litigare. Anche quando faceva qualcosa di sbagliato, Christa finiva per metterle il broncio, ma tutto si risolveva in poco tempo. Perché Ymir non riusciva in alcun modo ad essere arrabbiata con quella ragazza.  
C'erano momenti in cui era così felice che davvero si chiedeva come fosse possibile. Quando Christa le prendeva la mano mentre passeggiavano mangiando un gelato. O quando si svegliava e la bionda dormiva beatamente tra le sue braccia. Quei momenti le scaldavano il cuore come mai le era successo prima.  
\- Non voglio sapere a cosa stai pensando – aveva mormorato Reiner mentre si dirigevano insieme verso gli spogliatoi alla fine delle lezioni.  
\- Cose che ad un homo come te non potrebbero mai piacere – la mora aveva ridacchiato, colpendolo su una spalla con la propria.  
Il biondo aveva scosso la testa. Ormai non aveva più nulla da ribatterle, perché in ogni caso sapeva che la ragazza non avrebbe mai cambiato idea. Neppure se un giorno si fosse sposato e avesse fatto dei figli.  
\- Ehi, Ymir. Hai pensato a cosa fare dopo le superiori? - si era fermato di fronte alla porta dello spogliatoio maschile a l'aveva guardata.   
La mora si era voltata verso di lui, accarezzandosi la nuca con una mano: - Storia e antropologia. Sai che ho sempre avuto quello in testa.  
Reiner aveva annuito: - E vuoi andare ancora dall'altra parte dello Stato?  
\- Non lo so più – aveva sbuffato e gli aveva dato le spalle. No, non era più sicura di ciò che voleva.   
Quando era più giovane aveva fatto il programma del proprio futuro. Aveva scelto l'università da frequentare. Aveva scelto le materie. Sapeva di potersi permettere qualsiasi università avesse scelto, sia per i soldi che per i propri voti.  
Solo che allora era da sola e non aveva alcun pensiero per la testa.   
Ora aveva una ragazza, che era più giovane di lei e che avrebbe dovuto lasciare per andare all'università.  
E questa era l'ultima cosa al mondo che avrebbe dovuto fare.

 

I weekend passati con Christa erano sempre indimenticabili.   
Passavano il sabato sera a cucinare, o fare dolci. Per poi mettersi davanti alla televisione e guardare qualche film. Suo padre c'era raramente, e anche quando c'era, non prestava molta attenzione a quello che succedeva sotto il suo tetto.  
A volte si autoinvitava anche Reiner, e se lei voleva buttarlo fuori a calci, quella santa donna che era Christa, lo invitava a rimanere. E loro due si scioglievano entrambi di fronte al suo sorriso.  
E quella era uno di quei sabato sera.   
Avevano ordinato una pizza gigante e si erano messi davanti al televisore. Li aspettava una maratona di Star Wars e ancora litigavano su quali film dovessero vedere o da dove dovevano iniziare.  
Per Ymir dovevano vedere solo i primi tre, quelli con Luke Skywalker e Han Solo.   
Per Reiner dovevano vedere tutti e sei, iniziando dall'infanzia di Anakin Skywalker.  
Christa li guardava sorridendo e non osava intromettersi nella loro discussione che si faceva sempre più animata e colorita.  
\- Si vede che sei lesbica. Tutte preferiscono gli ultimi episodi girati perché c'è Hayden Christensen!   
\- Ma la trama non ha senso! Sono solo un sacco di seghe mentali! I primi tre sono i migliori! Harrison Ford è perfetto!  
Reiner si era seduto accanto a Christa, sbuffando e prendendo una birra dal tavolino di fronte a loro: - Non credo te l'abbia mai raccontato, ma da mocciosa era ossessionata da Indiana Jones. Credo abbia visto tutte e tre i film almeno un centinaio di volte.  
\- Si, e l'ultimo faceva veramente schifo – Ymir li aveva raggiunti sul divano dopo aver messo il dvd nel lettore sotto la tv.  
\- Perché non studi critica cinematografica se devi rompere i coglioni per ogni film che decidiamo di vedere?  
\- Perché non ho intenzione di passare anni a guardare film di merda pretendendo che mi piacciano e scrivendo recensioni che non sento mie – aveva passato un braccio attorno alle spalle di Christa e aveva sentito lo sguardo della ragazza su di sé.   
\- E' vero... L'anno prossimo andrai all'università.  
\- Beh, si – aveva bevuto un po' di birra dalla propria bottiglia – Con molta probabilità avrò anche una borsa di studio per meriti sportivi.  
Christa le aveva sorriso, dolcemente, come faceva sempre: - E vuoi studiare storia, come mi dicevi, no?  
\- Ovvio! Mi ci vedi a studiare qualcos'altro? - aveva ridacchiato a l'aveva stretta di più a sé. Non doveva lasciarla nel senso letterale del termine, ma vivere distante da lei non sarebbe stato facile.  
\- Potresti studiare quello che vuoi.  
\- Tranne pittura – si era intromesso Reiner, mentre infilava un trancio di pizza di bocca – Non hai mai visto i suoi scarabocchi. Anche alle elementari le sentiva sempre, perché la maestra credeva non si impegnasse. Invece non sapeva proprio disegnare.  
\- Grazie tante! Non dovresti mettere in luce solo i miei aspetti positivi in modo che io possa far colpo su Christa? - la mora gli aveva tirato contro un cuscino.  
\- A me pare tu abbia già fatto colpo – aveva ghignato il biondo e Christa aveva annuito convinta.  
E lei in quello sguardo convinto, si era persa completamente.

 

Ymir e suo padre non avevano un cattivo rapporto, solo che non era neppure buono. L'uomo passava la maggior parte del suo tempo i ufficio e spesso i weekend li passava fuori città. Meeting di vario tipo e viaggi di lavoro. La ragazza era abituata ad averlo lontano da se e non faceva più caso all'assenza del genitore.   
Per questo si era stupita quando una mattina lo aveva trovato in cucina, a preparare il caffè e quelle che dovevano essere delle fette di pane tostato.  
\- Non dirmi che stai morendo? - aveva appoggiato il proprio zaino su una sedia e aveva osservato il padre.  
\- Buongiorno anche a te. Si, ho dormito bene anch'io, grazie per averlo chiesto – l'uomo non si era neppure voltato verso di lei, finendo di preparare quella improvvisata colazione padre-figlia.  
E Ymir non sapeva come doveva esattamente comportarsi. Era passato troppo tempo da quando avevano fatto colazione insieme, seduti allo stesso tavolo.   
\- Non arriverai tardi in ufficio? - continuava a guardarlo, appoggiando il mento sulle mani.  
\- Una volta tanto posso anche permettermelo, non credi? – si era voltato solo allora, mettendo in tavola due tazze di caffè e il pane tostato, maldestramente spalmato di burro e marmellata. La ragazza lo aveva guardato, incredula da quella scena fin troppo casalinga che le si presentava davanti agli occhi.  
\- Posso sperare che tornerai a casa per cena una di queste sere? Non è piacevole avere Reiner qui una sera si e quella dopo anche – si era infilata mezza fetta tostata in bocca. Era un po' bruciacchiato quel pane, ma le piaceva.   
\- Si, cercherò di tornare presto anche stasera.  
Ymir aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. Non credeva d'aver mai sentito suo padre dire una cosa simile.  
\- Magari possiamo anche uscire a cena – l'uomo aveva guardato l'orologio mentre lo diceva, e non si era accorto dello sguardo di sua figlia. Si era poi alzato, aveva finito il caffè e aveva preso in mano la propria ventiquattrore – Ora sono davvero in ritardo, ma ti faccio sapere appena esco dall'ufficio.  
Era uscito di casa, lasciando Ymir basita. Non aveva mai fatto così, e lei, tutto sommato, ne era felice.


	9. Chapter 9

A Ymir era sembrato che negli ultimi mesi la sua vita avesse iniziato a girare per il verso giusto. Si sentiva finalmente appagata e felice. Si sentiva come se avesse appena vinto il campionato scolastico e tutti avessero inneggiato alla sua destrezza.  
Era felice.  
Si sentiva amata e aveva finalmente delle idee chiare per il proprio futuro. Sapeva cosa fare, sapeva di chi aveva l'appoggio.  
Per questo motivo, quando quella mattina si era svegliata e aveva trovato un messaggio sul cellulare, il mondo le era crollato addosso.  
Non era il solito buongiorno che le mandava sempre la sua ragazza. Non era nessun stupido messaggio sull'outfit scelto per andare a scuola. Non era una foto della sua colazione con un messaggio, di qualsiasi tipo fosse.  
Quella mattina era iniziata nel peggiore dei modi, con Christa che la lasciava tramite messaggio, senza alcun motivo apparente.  
Aveva sentito il cuore fare il male. Aveva smesso di pompare il sangue, ne era certa. E i suoi polmoni avevano dimenticato come dovevano funzionare. E la testa. Quella era rimasta senza ossigeno, completamente annebbiata da non riuscire neppure a capire cosa stesse leggendo.  
Poche parole, nessuna spiegazione.  
“Ymir, è finita. Mi dispiace”  
Tremava, di questo si rendeva conto e non riusciva in alcun modo a fermarsi. Sentiva i propri muscoli che si contraevano, ma non riusciva assolutamente a capire cosa fare, come muoversi.   
Come respirare e distogliere gli occhi da quel messaggio.  
Anche quando lo schermo del suo cellulare si era oscurato, lei aveva continuato a fissarlo.  
Stava andando tutto troppo bene. Era questa la spiegazione più plausibile. Era tutto troppo perfetto perché potesse funzionare, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, aveva cercato di riordinare i pensieri.  
Doveva alzarsi. Doveva prepararsi per andare a scuola. Doveva... Doveva... Non sapeva più cosa dovesse o non dovesse fare. Cosa poteva essere successo in quelle poche ore? Solo la sera prima avevano passato ore al telefono mentre facevano i compiti. Avevano riso e scherzato. Le aveva detto che l'amava e Christa le aveva risposto.   
Era andato tutto normalmente, tutto come sempre.  
Aveva cercato di deglutire. Si era passata una mano tra i capelli. Aveva riletto nuovamente il messaggio che aveva ricevuto, cercando un qualche indizio. Ma non aveva trovato nulla. Solo la fine di quella relazione.  
Si sentiva male fisicamente. Sentiva la bile che le saliva in gola, e tutti i muscoli del suo corpo erano paralizzati. Ogni movimento le stava risultando doloroso. E non riusciva a pensare. Le sembrava che la sua testa fosse vuota, come se non avesse mai avuto un cervello ad occupare la cavità cranica.  
Forse era un momento buono in cui piangere, magari riuscire a sfogarsi in questo modo, ma non ci riusciva. Non riusciva neppure a sbattere le palpebre.  
Provava solo rabbia. Era arrabbiata con sé stessa e con Christa. Era furiosa con sé stessa perché non capiva, perché si era illusa.  
Aveva finalmente trovato qualcuno con cui stare, qualcuno da amare veramente. Aveva trovato questo qualcuno, e l'aveva perso per non capiva quale motivo.  
Non era mai stata una brava persona. Questo doveva essere chiaro anche a Christa, ancora prima di mettersi con lei.  
Si era stancata di lei? Non riusciva più a sopportare il suo carattere? Non riusciva più a stare con lei perché aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?  
Non riusciva a pensare. Mille possibili scenari si susseguivano nella sua testa, tutti senza una risposta sensata.

 

In qualche modo aveva trovato la forza di prepararsi ed andare a scuola. Quando le sue relazioni finivano, non le era mai successo di stare male. Semplicemente finivano e lei voltava pagina, andando avanti e trovando nuove relazioni in cui buttarsi.  
Non era mai stata innamorata prima di quel momento.  
Era arrivata a scuola senza causare incidenti. Era anche riuscita a prendere appunti in classe, perché le sembrava tutto così surreale. Una di quelle cose che proprio non poteva catalogare da nessuna parte.   
Non era la prima volta che una sua relazione finiva, probabilmente non sarebbe stata neppure l'ultima.  
Aveva incrociato la ragazza in corridoio, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di rivolgerle la parola, e Christa, non appena l'aveva notata, aveva abbassato lo sguardo e le era passata velocemente accanto.   
Sembrava avere gli occhi rossi, come se avesse pianto, ma probabilmente questo non era più affar suo.

 

Quando era tornata a casa, aveva trovato una sorpresa ad attenderla davanti alla porta. Aveva parcheggiato la macchina nel vialetto, aveva preso la borsa dal posto del passeggero, e con tutta la calma del mondo si era avvicinata all'ingresso.  
Sugli scalini davanti alla porta la stava aspettando l'ultima persona al mondo che si aspettava di vedere.  
Jean Kirschtein si era alzato appena lei gli era di fronte: - Dovrei parlarti.  
\- E sei senza Marco? - aveva cercato di ghignare come faceva di solito, ma si era resa conto da sola di quanto patetica potesse sembrare in quell'istante.   
Erano passati diversi giorni e nulla era cambiato. Christa non era tornata. Continuavano ad evitarsi. E ovviamente tutti se ne erano accorti.   
Tra tutte le sue amicizie, Jean era l'ultimo che si aspettava di trovarsi davanti.  
\- Ho preferito venire da solo, così se devo picchiarti lui non ci fermerà.  
\- Oh, Kirschtein. Una bella scazzottata ora ci starebbe da dio – aveva aperto la porta di casa, facendogli cenno di entrare.  
Aveva lasciato la propria borsa all'ingresso, dirigendosi subito dopo in cucina e prendendo due lattine di birra. Certo, erano adolescenti e sarebbe stato vietato, ma finché nessuno li vedeva, che importanza poteva avere? Non c'era neppure Marco che avrebbe potuto fermarli.  
\- Ho parlato con Christa – Jean si era seduto al tavolo e l'aveva guardata. Aveva notato lo sguardo smarrito di Ymir e aveva abbassato lo sguardo. Era strano anche per lui vederla in quello stato. Ymir non era mai stata spezzata da nulla da quando la conosceva, e la conosceva da molto tempo.   
\- Ci hai provato con lei? - aveva tentato di scherzare, prima di assaggiare la propria birra. Ne voleva almeno altre 10 dopo, così avrebbe dormito per tutto il pomeriggio e si sarebbe svegliata con un mal di testa incredibile, ma almeno ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Avrebbe smesso di pensare alla bionda almeno per un po'.  
\- Ymir, sono impegnato, e lo sai – il biondo aveva sospirato, fissando la propria lattina e arrossendo come non lo aveva mai visto fare. Lei aveva sempre scherzato su Jean e Marco, e al ballo della scuola, Jean le aveva dato la conferma.  
\- Io lo so, ma nessun altro lo sa – si era passata una mano tra i capelli e aveva sospirato a sua volta.  
\- Perché non siamo tutti come te.  
A quelle parole la ragazza lo aveva guardato. Era confusa da quella frase e non sapeva se doveva o meno chiedergli spiegazioni.  
\- Se i miei scoprissero che sto con Marco, non la prenderebbero troppo bene. Anzi, probabilmente verrei spedito in uno di quei gruppi di recupero o mi butterebbero fuori di casa – Jean fissava la lattina che stringeva tra le mani – E finché non sarò almeno all'università, non gli dirò niente. E nessuno saprà niente.   
\- E Marco? - non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Non aveva mai parlato seriamente con Jean.  
\- I genitori di Marco sanno, e hanno anche detto che se ci sono dei problemi loro mi ospiterebbero più che volentieri. Sono deliziosi da questo punto di vista – Jean aveva sorriso e Ymir ne era davvero stupita. Non credeva di avergli mai visto un sorriso tanto genuino sulle labbra. Di solito c'era un ghigno, sempre presente. Uno di quelli che lei adorava e che le facevano venire voglia di picchiarlo. Del resto si circondava solo di persone simili.  
\- Quando vi sposate voglio essere invitata. E se permetti ti organizzo l'addio al celibato.  
\- Permettimi di rifiutare – il biondo si era passato una mano tra i capelli e aveva sospirato. Non era venuto li per parlare di lui – Christa è come me.  
\- Io direi che è più sexy di te – Ymir aveva sorseggiato la propria birra, facendo finta di non capire. Ma sapeva benissimo a cosa si riferisse Jean.  
\- Ymir, sua madre l'ha scoperto.  
Stava per soffocarsi con la birra, mentre spalancava gli occhi e guardava il ragazzo che le sedeva di fronte. Stava tremando di nuovo. Stava tremando come il giorno in cui aveva letto quel messaggio e Christa non aveva risposto alla sua risposta. Stava tremando come le succedeva ogni giorno quando pensava che quella ragazza non era più sua.  
\- E' stata costretta a farlo – Jean aveva sospirato e non riusciva a guardarla. Vedere Ymir spezzarsi così non era un bello spettacolo. Sapere che stava piangendo era anche peggio, ed era sicuro che la ragazza non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per averla fatta sembrare così debole.  
Non glielo avrebbe mai detto, ma così innamorata era quasi adorabile.  
\- Le è stato vietato qualsiasi contatto con te e in teoria neppure noi possiamo vederla, ma a scuola si riesce a fare tutto – Jean aveva sorriso e l'aveva guardata – Ymir, fai fottutamente schifo. Asciuga quelle lacrime – come risposta gli era giunto un dito medio alzato.  
\- Credevo di aver fatto io qualcosa. Ero sicura di aver distrutto io la relazione – si era passata una mano sugli occhi. Era in qualche modo sollevata. Sapere che non era per volere di Christa che era finita, le dava nuova speranza.  
\- Non mi sarei stupito fosse stato così – continuava a sorridere e a guardarla – Ti porto anche un messaggio da parte della principessina tenuta prigioniera – a quelle parole Ymir lo aveva guardato – Domani, subito dopo le lezioni, ti aspetterà negli spogliatoi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Ymir, Christa Renz/Historia Reiss, altri  
> Pairing: Ymir/Christa, altri  
> Sfida: CHApters CHAllenge 2014  
> Capitolo: 10/12  
> Generi: slice of life, introspettivo, sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shojo ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 911

A quell'incontro clandestino negli spogliatoi, ne erano seguiti molti altri. Brevi momenti che riuscivano a rubare ad una realtà crudele.  
Non avevano neppure avuto modo di affrontare seriamente il discorso. Riuscivano a vedersi per 10 minuti al massimo e neppure ogni giorno, sempre lontano da occhi indiscreti. Rubavano quei istanti per baciarsi, per stringersi forte una all'altra. Per mormorare sulle labbra dell'altra parole sconclusionate.  
Per piangere insieme, come la prima volta che si erano incontrate lì.   
Ymir non avrebbe voluto farsi vedere debole, lo aveva fatto già troppo con Jean, ma quando aveva visto Christa e la bionda le era corsa incontro piangendo, lei non aveva trattenuto le lacrime. Aveva stretto forte a se la ragazza. Aveva posato mille baci sul suo viso. Aveva sfiorato le sue braccia, la sua schiena, ogni parte del suo corpo, quasi volesse memorizzarli per non dimenticarli mai più.  
\- Mi dispiace, Ymir... Non volevo che ci scoprisse – aveva detto tra le lacrime, guardando la ragazza più grande – Non sono stata attenta e ha visto i tuoi messaggi sul cellulare...  
\- Non importa – le aveva baciato piano le labbra, cercando di rassicurarla mentre la stringeva tra le proprie braccia – Troveremo una soluzione...  
\- Ma come? Non posso praticamente uscire, se non per venire a scuola o andare a lezione di danza. E anche allora mi accompagna mia madre – le piccole mani di Christa si erano stretta attorno alla stoffa della sua maglia.   
Ymir la guardava e voleva solo stringerla di più, baciarla e non lasciarla andare mai più. Perché non importa quanto giovane sei. Ad un certo punto incontrerai una persona che ti cambierà l'esistenza e l'amerai con un sentimento così puro che non potrai più provare nessun altro. Perché il vero amore esiste. Quell'amore totalizzante e forte esiste, solo che non tutti sono abbastanza fortunati da incontrarlo, non sono in grado di riconoscerlo e a molti sfugge tra le dita.  
Lei aveva avuto questa fortuna. L'aveva incontrata. Aveva avuto la fortuna sfacciata di stringerla tra le sue mani e di riconoscere la forma della sua esistenza.  
Christa era per lei quell'amore di cui erano stati riempiti i libri. Ogni poesia, ogni canzone, tutto era stato scritto per Christa.  
E lei non poteva rinunciare così facilmente. Non quando quella ragazzina bionda aveva fatto battere il suo cuore come mai nessuno prima aveva fatto. Non quando Christa era l'unica persona che davvero l'aveva amata, nonostante i suoi mille difetti.  
\- Troverò una soluzione. Dovessi metterci anche 50 anni, ma ti giuro che troverò una soluzione – le aveva preso il visto tra le mani, e non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime mentre guarda gli occhi azzurri di Christa – Sei la cosa più importante che abbia mai avuto. E non ti posso perdere perché tua madre è una stronza o perché il mondo non capisce un cazzo. Non mi importa quanto tempo ci metteremo, ma io non ti lascio andare.  
E Christa le aveva sorriso tra le lacrime, ma dolcemente come faceva sempre.   
Era sicura che il suo cuore si fosse spezzato un'altra volta.

 

\- Non stiamo ascoltando Barbra Streisand, vero?  
Solita serata tutti insieme.  
\- Non capisci nulla. Lei è magnifica.  
Solita serata a mangiare pizza e giocare alla play.  
\- Reiner, è una cosa da gay.  
\- Tu sei gay, Jean. Dovresti apprezzarla.  
Jean era diventato viola, urlando che lui non era assolutamente omosessuale, e ricevendo come risposta i peggiori insulti possibili da parte di Eren. Presto avrebbero iniziato a picchiarsi, e allora sarebbe intervenuta Mikasa a dividerli.  
Ymir li osservava, seduta sul divano e si limitava a sorridere. Qualcosa non andava. Sembrava una tipica serata, di quelle che avevano avuto quasi ogni sabato sera prima dell'arrivo di Christa. Non c'era nulla di strano nel passare il sabato sera con i suoi amici.  
Solo che mancava Christa.  
Era diventata un'abitudine averla accanto. Era diventata indispensabile come l'aria.  
\- Anche tu sei gay, Reiner. Solo che ancora non lo sai – la ragazza si era alzata dal divano per dirigersi verso la cucina. Aveva bisogno di una birra. Anche di una sigaretta già che c'era. Aveva sentito gli occhi di tutti puntati su di sé quando si era alzata, ma nessuno aveva detto nulla.   
Un po' li odiava, perché la facevano sentire come se fosse rinchiusa in una teca, per tenerla lontano da qualsiasi cosa potesse ferirla.  
Solo che nulla poteva ferirla più dell'assenza della ragazza che amava.  
\- Ymir, va tutto bene?   
Si era voltata di scatto, non sentendo dei passi, ma solo una voce. Armin stava sulla porta della cucina e la guardava preoccupato.  
\- Solo un attimo di nostalgia. Passa subito – aveva sospirato. Ad Armin non si poteva mentire. Notava le cose si cui nessuno si accorgeva mai.  
Il ragazzo le si era avvicinato, e si era seduto su una sedia.  
\- So di non essere la persona migliore con cui parlare di questo, ma io sono sicuro che tutto si risolverà.  
\- Mi domando però quando. Non riusciamo neppure a parlarci.  
\- Ma noi parliamo con entrambe – Armin le aveva sorriso e i suoi sorrisi erano sempre rassicuranti – Christa vuole andare alla tua stessa università.   
Ymir aveva mosso un passo verso di lui: - Te l'ha detto lei? Quando ne avete parlato?  
\- Seguiamo molte materie insieme – il biondo le sorrideva ancora – Cercherà di ottenere una borsa di studio come hai fatto tu. Ne abbiamo parlato pochi giorni fa, e mi sembrava la cosa giusta dirtelo.  
Ymir aveva morso il labbro inferiore. Quella notizia era la migliore che avesse ricevuto nelle ultime settimane.  
Avrebbe aspettato due anni.   
Ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Ymir, Christa Renz/Historia Reiss, altri  
> Pairing: Ymir/Christa, altri  
> Sfida: CHApters CHAllenge 2014  
> Capitolo: 11/12  
> Generi: slice of life, introspettivo, sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shojo ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1146

La sveglia stava suonando incessantemente da qualche minuto, completamente ignorata dalla persona che doveva svegliare. Musica metal si propagava dal cellulare appoggiato sul comodino. Ogni tre minuti ripartiva, con la speranza di svegliare l'occupante del comodo letto.  
L'unica risposta che aveva ottenuto era stata la ragazza che si copriva la testa con la coperta e mugugnava qualcosa.   
\- Ymir! - la porta della sua camera da letto si era spalancata, e solo allora la ragazza aveva aperto gli occhi – Devo sorbirmi ogni mattina questa musica perché tu non riesci ad alzarti?  
Un biondo, alto e muscoloso, se ne stava sulla soglia della sua stanza, con le braccia incrociate al petto e solo un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi.  
\- Oddio, Reiner – si era nascosta di più sotto le coperte, lasciando che la musica dei Lordi riempisse la stanza – Devi per forza ogni mattina venire a svegliarmi nudo? Che schifo... Faresti meglio a riservare tutto questo a Bertholdt.  
\- A lui ho riservato altro stamattina.  
La mora aveva fatto una smorfia disgustata mentre scostava le coperte e si sporgeva per spegnere al sveglia: - Per favore, non voglio i dettagli della tua vita sessuale. Già sento fin troppo di notte – aveva mormorato mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli e poi cercava qualcosa con cui legarli.  
Il biondo aveva riso, prima di darle le spalle: - La colazione è pronta, in ogni caso.  
Ymir si era alzata, trascinandosi in cucina in qualche modo. Aveva urgente bisogno di caffeina per riuscire ad attivare le proprie funzione cerebrali. Aveva passato la notte su Skype. Solo all'alba aveva spento il portatile per mettersi a letto.  
In cucina aveva trovato Bertholdt seduto al tavolo che faceva colazione. La tavola era già apparecchiata per tutti e tre, e lei avrebbe quasi voluto sposarsi il moro, se questo significava avere sempre dei pasti pronti.  
Il primo anno di università lo avevano trascorso tutti e tre in dormitorio. Solo che non Ymir e Reiner non erano molto soddisfatti dei proprio compagni di stanza, e avevano deciso di cercarsi un appartamento. Era molto meglio convivere uno con l'altra piuttosto che condividere una minuscola stanza con una persona che non sopportavano.   
Avevano trascorso il secondo anno di università convivendo loro due, ma con Bertholdt che trascorreva quasi più tempo da loro che in dormitorio. Durante il primo anno di università, il moro aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di dichiararsi a Reiner. E Reiner – ammasso di muscoli senza cervello – stava quasi per rifiutarlo.   
Ymir aveva scosso la testa al ricordo di quel periodo, mentre si sedeva di fronte al moro e finalmente aveva tra le mani la dose mattutina di caffè.  
Alla fine del loro secondo anno universitario, Reiner aveva chiesto a Bertholdt di vivere con loro. E per la loro casa quello era stato un dono divino. Qualcuno che teneva in ordine e cucinava. Qualcuno che li faceva rigare dritto e non passare notti intere di fronte alla televisione senza guardare nulla, ma facendo zapping e annoiandosi invece di andare a dormire.  
Da quando Bertholdt aveva iniziato a vivere lì, quella sembrava una casa, e loro sembravano umani quando al mattino si presentavano a lezione.  
\- Dormito bene? - il moro le aveva sorriso, mentre Reiner entrava in cucina, finalmente vestito.  
Ymir aveva annuito vigorosamente, prima di bere il proprio caffè.  
\- E' il gran giorno, eh? - il biondo si era seduto accanto al proprio compagno, non prima di averlo baciato e facendolo così innervosire. Bertholdt si innervosiva facilmente come sempre, in questo non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
\- Si, grandissimo e sarebbe iniziato meglio se tu ti fossi coperto stamattina.  
Reiner aveva riso, iniziando a riempirsi la bocca con la colazione. La scusa era che doveva tenersi in forse per gli allenamenti. La realtà era che adorava la cucina del proprio ragazzo.  
E lei li guardava e invidiava. Era felice per il proprio migliore amico, solo che invidiava la sua felicità. Poteva vivere senza alcuna paura quella relazione con l'altro ragazzo. Un po' perché non gli importava cosa pensasse il mondo, la sua famiglia compresa, di lui; un po' perché anche Bertholdt era così, anche se non lo si sarebbe mai detto.   
Al contrario della loro eterna luna di miele di cui lei era stata la testimone fin dall'inizio, lei aveva passato gli ultimi due anni attaccata a qualsiasi dispositivo elettronico fosse in grado di mandare messaggi, effettuare telefonate, videochiamate, e qualsiasi tipo di comunicazione virtuale.  
Quando aveva finito le superiori e si era trasferita per l'università, Christa aveva ripreso a scriverle con costanza. Era diventata una relazione in cui potevano comunicare solo a questo modo, ma se l'era fatto bastare. Sapeva che doveva solo pazientare, e prima o poi sarebbe stata di nuovo accanto a Christa.  
Questa era stata la speranza che l'aveva aiutata a superare gli ultimi due anni.

 

***  
Quel giorno era andata all'università quasi di corsa.   
Era il primo giorno di lezione, ma non era questo il motivo che l'aveva spinta ad arrivare al campus molto prima dell'inizio delle sue lezioni.  
Aveva trascorso la notte su Skype. Una videochiamata che non finiva più, e quando Christa aveva dovuto spegnere la webcam, avevano continuato a scriversi. Non si vedevano da due anni, tranne che in foto o video. E non era per nulla piacevole non poterla baciare, abbracciare, addormentarsi con la bionda tra le proprie braccia.  
Ma aveva resistito. Per due anni aveva continuato ad accontentarsi solo di una relazione a distanza. Lo aveva fatto per Christa. Perché non voleva farle avere altri problemi, soprattutto mentre viveva ancora con i propri genitori. Si era saputa accontentare della libertà che la bionda aveva ottenuto una volta che Ymir se n'era andata dalla città. Libertà che l'aveva portata a scegliere davvero la sua stessa università, e tra poco sarebbe arrivata.  
Tra poco avrebbe potuto abbracciarla.  
Sapeva che anche tutti i loro amici non vedevano l'ora di quell'incontro. Avevano entrambe ricevuto messaggi di incoraggiamento e buona fortuna la sera prima, e si erano divertite a leggersi in videochiamata.   
Bertholdt e Reiner l'avevano abbracciata per un buon quarto d'ora prima di lasciarla uscire di casa. E Reiner si era anche lasciato sfuggire una lacrima di commozione – cosa che non le era sfuggita e che avrebbe utilizzato per prenderlo in giro per il resto dei secoli.  
\- Ymir!   
Al sentire il proprio nome pronunciato da quella voce dolce, si era voltata di scatto per vedere Christa che davanti alla porta del dormitorio. La bionda si era subito lanciata in una corsa, e lei aveva fatto lo stesso.  
Quel giorno le pareva non arrivare mai, eppure eccole finalmente lì, insieme.  
Si erano abbracciate non appena furono abbastanza vicine. Christa continuava a sussurrare il suo nome, e la mora era sicura che stesse anche piangendo, ma non le importava. Sapeva che erano lacrime di felicità. Lacrime che venivano versate perché finalmente erano libere. Finalmente avrebbero potuto stare insieme.  
Finalmente era arrivato il giorno in cui Ymir aveva potuto di nuovo stringerla tra le proprie braccia, e non l'avrebbe più lasciata andare.


	12. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Ymir, Christa Renz/Historia Reiss, altri  
> Pairing: Ymir/Christa, altri  
> Sfida: CHApters CHAllenge 2014  
> Capitolo: 12/12  
> Generi: slice of life, introspettivo, sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shojo ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 581

Dicono spesso che il primo amore è destinato a finire male. Che le relazioni adolescenziali non hanno vita lunga. Che gli adolescenti in generale non sappiano amare.  
Dicono ancora più spesso che le relazioni omosessuali non siano rapporti stabili. Oltre alle altre cose che vengono spesso dette, soprattutto dai soliti omofobi di turno.  
Spesso, per dipingere le relazioni omosessuali, vengono usate parole quali “promiscuità”, “poca fedeltà”, “solo lussuria”. Per non usare altre parole quali “contro natura”, “immorali”, “peccato”.  
Pochi si soffermavano a pensare che forse dietro queste relazioni c'era l'amore. Quello vero. Quello che trascende qualsiasi cosa. Perché nessuno sano di mente inizierebbe una relazione simile, conscio che sin dall'inizio ci sarebbe stato mezzo mondo pronto a mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.   
Ci sono spesso i famigliari stessi che sono contrari, e allora è tutto un segreto. Ti vedi quasi di nascosto. Soprattutto ti ami di nascosto.  
Poi ci sono gli amici, che non sempre accettano l'omosessualità all'interno della propria cerchia. E allora sarai per sempre quello single, anche se in realtà potresti benissimo avere una relazione che va avanti da anni.  
I luoghi di studio o di lavoro poi sanno essere ancora più delicati. Non ti puoi mai esporre del tutto, perché non sai mai chi hai di fronte. E spesso finisci per essere discriminato perché sei reputato diverso.  
Pochi si soffermano a pensare che in realtà sei solo innamorato.  
Ci sono quelli che non hanno mai nascosto il proprio orientamento sessuale. Ci sono quelli che lo hanno nascosto per tutta la vita. Ci sono quelli che hanno passato un buon periodo della propria vita cercando di convincersi della propria eterosessualità, ma che hanno poi trovato la propria anima gemella in qualcuno del proprio sesso.  
Ci sono quelli che cambiano molti partner e non ne vogliono mai uno fisso.  
E ci sono quelli come lei, che hanno perso la testa a diciassette anni e vent'anni dopo sono ancora con la stessa persona. Felicemente sposate e con prole al seguito. Completamente soddisfatte della loro vita, nonostante tutti gli ostacoli che avevano dovuto superare.  
Funzionavano così le anime gemelle, no?  
La trovi e fai di tutto per non perderla. La trovi e desideri soltanto tenerla accanto a te, amandola ogni giorno come se fosse il primo. Innamorandoti di continuo di tutto quello che faceva. Anche dei suoi difetti, alla fine.  
\- Da quanto sei sveglia? - Christa aveva tirato la coperta sopra la testa, perché sapeva che la moglie era sveglia da diverso tempo, e aveva passato il tempo a guardarla. Lo faceva sempre, da anni.  
\- Da poco. Mi stavo giusto alzando per andare a preparare la colazione.  
\- Menti. Lo so che menti – la bionda aveva spostato solo un poco la coperta, guardandola. Ymir sorrideva e la guardava.   
\- Mi conosci troppo bene ormai – la mora si era sporta per baciarle una tempia e poi si era alzata.   
Tra poco si sarebbero svegliati anche i loro figli, e la pace si sarebbe frantumata tra le risate felici della sua famiglia.  
E questo era ciò che Ymir aveva sempre desiderato.  
Una casa.  
Una persona da amare più di sé stessa.  
Il calore di una famiglia.  
La felicità nata dalle piccole cose che la vita aveva da offrire ogni giorno.  
A lei la vita lo aveva offerto su un piatto d'argento quando era solo una ragazza, quando per la prima volta aveva visto quella biondina. E da quel momento, tra altri e bassi – perché la vita offriva anche dei bassi così bassi che la fossa delle Marianne era nulla in confronto, la sua vita era finalmente stata felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine sono giunta alla conclusione di questa storia. Non è come la volevo e non ne sono soddisfatta del tutto, ma sono riuscita a finirla.   
> Grazie a tutti voi che l'avete letta.


End file.
